Yuki No Hana
by moigrinch
Summary: After Abe No Seimei's defeat everything had been smooth sailing. However peace could never truly last. When an unknown enemy appears and sets its eyes on Tsurara, a myriad of chaos ensues. Past's are revealed, secrets come to light and there's just no way that this could end with a happy ending. But Rikuo would be damned if he let's anyone take away what he considered his.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction – The Crimson Winter**

* * *

A raging fire blazed across the thick snow, melting away at the frozen blankets that covered the mountains. Red, orange and yellow embers danced ferociously, grasping at whatever it could reach, engulfing anything it touched in its hot embrace. All the while the cold winter air flew around in a vicious tantrum, its chilling temperature contradicting the burning flames of the ever spreading fire.

Pained cries echoed all around as houses burned, breaking apart, slowly disintegrating into nothing but black ashes.

Many ran, old and young, struggling to find an exit from the fire that had trapped them. Dead bodies littered the surroundings, their blood staining the once pure blank snow, a deep crimson.

One woman stood at the helm of the chaos, her purple locks swaying in the harsh wind, clothes raggedly torn exposing the cuts and bruises that adorned her pale skin. Her appearance screamed of lethargy yet her eyes were wide and alive, ruby red orbs shining with a fire that rivaled the one around her. And as her breathing steadied she conjured a fearsome blizzard, covering her surroundings in the process and extinguishing the fire that encased her. The woman was deathly calm amidst the chaos, eyes cold as she stared at the culprit behind the raging inferno.

A maniacal laugh escaped the man who wielded the fire.

"You have done enough Hanzo" the woman called out, her ice cold fear seeping out of her causing the temperature around them to drop lower than anymore possible.

"Enough?" Hanzo chuckled darkly, "Until my hands are stained with the blood of your family and until this entire clan is no more, it will never be enough Setsura! Your blood will be the first to satisfy my thirst!"

The man named Hanzo attacked in a blind rage, the fire that was slowly dissipating coming back to life pushing the ice maiden back.

Setsura groaned as she felt the heavy force of the fire countering her own element, the heat melting away at her ice. She was growing weaker by the second and she didn't know just how much longer she could keep this up, but she needed to, at least just long enough for whoever else was still alive to escape.

She gave out a pained moan, as she pushed the aching pain that crept all over her body onto the back of her mind. She stood upright, hand waving in frantic motions as her fear intensified, calling out for her cold element to come forth. The fire flew back, the cold air becoming whip like as it made contact with the ground in which Hanzo stood on causing the said man to jump in surprise. Setsura took this opportunity and sent a spiraling wave of icicles towards him. The attack was powerful enough to knock the antagonist down, his skin adorned with deep cuts as blood dropped from his wounds to the ground in a sickening pool cascading around him.

Setsura moved closer, caution at her every step as she stared at the bleeding man, who despite his threatening injuries sported a sadistic, ear splitting grin, his bloody gum and blood stained teeth on show and a twinkle in his eyes. The snow maiden's hands clenched into fists at the over flowing confidence she received from her enemy. With a wave of her fist Hanzo was sucked into the snowy ground, his body submerged into the snow as it thickened around him, forming a glass case of ice rendering him immobile, yet he still smiled.

An uneasy feeling swept across her, not satisfied with the fact that she had captured him, and although Setsura herself was not one for taking lives she couldn't help the boiling of her blood and the nagging urge to kill the man before her, justice needed to be served somewhat. Her conscious told her to spare his pathetic life, to pay for the consequences of his crime yet she wanted to kill him off cleanly, a quick escape but she knew it was the best probable solution, sparing a man who only knew destruction wasn't something she was willing to risk.

With a determined resolve she summoned a spear of ice, the tip of the weapon so pointedly sharp it reflected the ongoing embers around them.

Setsura frowned as she gave Hanzo one last look before bringing her arm up in preparation for a certain death when suddenly a loud scream reached her ears, a scream so terrifying that it had sent cold shivers to the yuki-onna.

Setsura didn't want to turn around, refusing to acknowledge what she might find but the sickening grin that lit up Hanzo's face had her whipping her neck around as she came face to face with her biggest nightmare.

Her child stood clutching a small teddy bear, terror all over the young girls face. Setsura felt her blood run cold, the kind of cold that froze her movements and increased her heart rate as she stood watching her child cry out in pain and fright as the flames tried to claw at her.

Never had Setsura been more afraid than now. The fear of losing her daughter, the very thought of it accompanied by the dark chuckle that Hanzo gave out made something in her snap. Terror was replaced with a determined rage as Setsura ran as fast she could towards the crying girl, her arms wrapping around her small child as a tornado of snow encased them, pushing away the fire.

Hanzo broke the glass ice that trapped him as he struggled to push himself back up with the wounds the snow woman had inflicted. Nonetheless he pushed his body upward, wanting to see this tragedy in a clearer view, his smile becoming more twisted by the second as his flames doubled in power, licking the Yuki-Onna's skin as she pushed away her child from the burning flames, making a pathway of ice for her to escape through. Hanzo frowned as the young girl ran and made move for his flames to reach her when Setsura pushed herself in the way taking the blast of fire head on, burning her skin. Her screams echoed out but she wasn't screaming for her, she was screaming for her daughter, her cries reaching her the younger girl.

"Run! Run Tsurara! Runnn!"

Tsurara ran as fast as she could, the tears falling from her eyes cascading down to the floor as snowflakes. She wanted to turn around, back to her mother but then it would be all in vain. At her tender age of 5 she an undeniable sense and maturity to know what was going on, and the fact that she knew what was going on only brought her more pain. Oh what she would give to be oblivious to everything.

She shut her eyes as she ran blindly into the mountain of trees, the snow heavily falling around her. The soft pit pattering of paws caused her eyes to blink wide open and she gave a soft smile as she looked to her left only to find Cerberus by her side. The tiger gave a soft roar as he ran ahead, tail wagging, telling her to hop on to which she did. Jumping on Cerberus gave her the speed she needed to get far away from the disaster that had ensued but her relief was cut short when a woman suddenly appeared before her. Tsurara frowned, golden eyes shining with familiarity as she gazed at the woman that stood in her way.

Jorogumo gave the smaller girl a nasty stare, her spider like arms moving in anticipation, fingernails sharp and ready to embed itself into Tsurara's porcelain skin.

"Nowhere else to run, princess..." Jorogumo mocked, her raspy voice sending shivers all over Tsurara's body.

It would have been a lie if Tsurara had said that she wasn't afraid because she was beyond terrified.

Though as if sensing her fear Cerberus snarled at the enemy before them, canines on show as he ground his sharp teeth, snapping them close, threatening Jorogumo to try and make a move.

Jorogumo hissed at the beast clearly not happy with the challenge and she decided to waste no more time, her arms shooting out as dark webs appeared, trying to capture the young yuki-onna and her loyal beast. But as if on luck Tsurara was quick enough to conjure a thin layer of ice, acting as a shield but breaking on impact as it clashed with the webs. Tsurara wasn't strong enough, at least not for someone like Jorogumo, she was just a child after all. Her chances of survival were slim to none.

The sudden demotivated feeling surged through her body and it was then that Cerberus suddenly pulled her off his back, placing her on the cold ground. Cerberus gave one more snarl before turning to Tsurara, the white tiger's dark blue eyes looking into the younger girl's yellow ones, as he communicated his will to her.

Tsurara understood what her friend had been trying to convey and she shook her head. She didn't want to leave anymore behind. Her stubbornness caused the tiger to growl at her, growling as he came forward, the loud menacing sound shaking Tsurara out of her wits as she stood on her feet. More tears erupted from Tsurara's eyes and Cerberus momentarily stopped, giving a soft whimper before shaking his head, his canines on show again as he gave one more growl, pushing Tsurara into the trees once again as her feet started to run. She glanced back, fear swelling through her as Cerberus attacked Jorogumo, his teeth latching onto the woman's neck, drawing blood and a painful scream before the trees finally blocked her view.

Amidst the thundering snow storm she ran, feet exhausted and spirit completely crushed. But she had to get away from here, past the mountains and the never ending trees, past the merciless snowy terrain and into green land, where the sakura's buds bloomed under the illuminating night sky and where the lord of the pandemonium ruled.

She had no choice but to get away from the place she called her home and into uncharted territory, by herself, all alone.

 _"A man of the night and day resides far beyond our borders, Nura Rihan, he will protect you my child, find him... find them..."_ that had been her mother's dying words. And she would do just what her mother had said.

Hidden in the moving clouds, was the bright full moon, who had witnessed the bloody massacre that unfolded below. She glowed against the night sky, her heavenly light caressing the lifeless bodies that lay before her as she could do nothing but watch and listen to the silent cries of a small raven-haired girl with skin as pale as snow.

n.a/ edited version of the original introduction.

* * *

A/N. I apologise now for the grammar/spelling mistakes that will no doubt be appearing here and there, but I will try to make sure to try not to make too many mistakes hehe. This is my first try at a fanfic and I'm hoping that I'll be able to commit to it. Anyways this idea came up when I was reading some Nurarihyon No mago fanfics and I wanted to try writing one so here I am. This is like the introduction or a backstory that will hopefully set the whole thing into motion so sorry if it's a bit short.

Also just a disclaimer – it's been a while since I've finished Nurarihyon No mago and re-read it so naturally I know that some of the information that I put in this story may contradict the canon story plot but for the sake of the story please just bear with me, I'll try to be as accurate as possible and write it so that it is fairly close to the actual Nurarihyon No Mago story plot but of course it will not fully follow the canon plot , for example I have killed of Setsura, as much as it pains me to do so because Setsura is probably one of favourite characters, her death needed to happen in my story as it is pretty much the focal point of the whole thing, but she will make appearances here and there, I might just plop her in as a ghost hahaha. My OC's are purely fictional too, I might have gone and searched up Japanese deities/demons to use as a references but my accuracy when it comes to these things are awful so please go easy on me. I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review~


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N/ So here's the actual first chapter. Honestly I don't know how I feel about it but I do hope you all like it, there's not much drama yet but because I absolutely adore Rikuo and Tsurara, this first chapter is very important in cementing their blossoming relationship right now and throughout the whole story.**

* * *

Tsurara's POV

 _"...run! keep running! get out of here! go! run!"_

 _The familiar voice was laced with pain and I looked down at my running legs. My surroundings were a blur, as if everything was going in slow motion._

 _I wanted to look back but fear gripped at my limbs, unable to do anything as my body continued to run forwards, small footprints marking the snowy ground._

 _I wondered... where was I?_

 _Another scream echoed in the air, this one more frantic and excruciating, and my heart clenched at the pain that surged through my chest and my head. I could do nothing as I felt myself fall forwards, tripping as I clutched my head, the screaming repeating over and over in a tortuous pattern._

 _I couldn't take it. And then all I could remember was the feeling of suffering as the darkness engulfed me_.

My body jolted up awake. _A dream?_ I thought to myself, frowning.

I was suddenly alarmed at the feeling of wetness cascading down my cheeks and the sounds of small ice balls falling to the ground. I clutched a hand to my heart, wondering why in the world I was crying. Why did I feel so much pain? My heart felt heavy and suddenly it was harder to breathe. I was clawing at my lungs, grabbing at the invincible hold around my neck.

I needed air...

Slowly I slipped out of the covers, being careful to be quite as to not disturb the sleeping Kejoro besides me.

I slid the doors open and walked out, the light from the moon instantly hitting me. The night was at its peak. I had no doubts that it was most probably only midnight.

Walking over to the garden, I sat down on the wooden floor as I took in the peace that only the night seemed to create. The moon above was full, its rays brighter than usual as it shone across the whole city, accompanied by the millions of stars that littered the dark blue night sky. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

I let myself bask in the moonlight, unconsciously taking off my blue scarf and setting the item next to me as I exposed my neck to the soft caresses of the cool wind. In that moment I had forgotten everything. My dream was pushed to the back of my mind and the pain I had felt eased and was replaced with a sense serenity.

However this was cut short when a sudden fear approached my direction, a fear so powerful that it had caused a shiver to run through me. But my worries were calmed when the said fear came closer and instead familiarity overwhelmed me, even more so when the owner stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"Master..." I whispered.

Surprise was evident on my face as I stared at my young master's night form, his yukata more open and dishevelled than usual exposing his chest that were adorned with fresh new cuts. Had this been under any other circumstances I would have gawked with my faced abashed but the blood seeping out of the master's wounds shook me out of my stupor and I immediately dove into action as I ran towards him, gently guiding him to sit on the wooden floor as I grabbed the first aid kit.

Coming back with the first aid kit at hand, I watched as Rikuo sported a nonchalant look, his top half now fully bare as his yukata laid sprawled around him.

I scanned his body, noting the bigger cuts on his back and biceps and I frowned, _what in the world had_ _he_ _been doing?_ I moved over to sit besides him and he turned to me, eyes scanning all of me and I couldn't help but to feel self-conscious when he gave a slight smirk, becoming fully aware that I had come out here straight out of bed. I inwardly groaned, I was out here in the open simply wearing a thin, short silk blue yukata tied with a simple belt (with the summers being hot, Kejoro had vehemently insisted that I stop wearing such thick layers of clothing to bed whilst I had argued that being a yuki-onna I had unnaturally low body temperature, but her ferocity in our argument had won in the end).

My cheeks felt warm as I kept in mind Master's roaming eyes, my free hand tightening the belt around my waist. After a while I risked a glance at Rikuo-sama's face only to see that the amusement in his eyes were gone and replaced with a hard look, his lips upturned into a frown. The sudden change caught me off guard but as his gaze focused on my probably puffy eyes, I knew that he knew. Ignoring this I busied myself with treating his wounds, disinfecting the cuts and wrapping them in bandages whilst I stitched the bigger cuts closed.

"Tsurara..." My name slipped from his lips and I shivered, his chuckle resonating at my sudden reaction.

"H-hai waka..." I replied, avoiding eye contact, perfectly aware of my beet red face.

Master reached out, his right arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer. The intimacy had caused me to shriek in surprise as I struggled in his grasp but he wouldn't budge, indicating that he had no intention of letting go as he tightened his grip further.

"You've been crying" He stated.

I gulped at this, making no comment. Lying was futile when it came to master Rikuo, he was able to see right through me, therefore I stayed quiet, not all up for admitting my moment of weakness.

However Waka's sudden growl and his fingers gently grasping my chin had made me think otherwise. Clearly not pleased with my lack of response he asked once again, voice holding a much sterner tone, "Why were you crying Tsurara?"

I heaved out a deep sigh, my yellow eyes staring into ruby red orbs.

"Nightmare..." I muttered.

His gaze softened and master nodded in understanding, hands coming up to my head and stroking my hair in an attempt of comfort. And was pleasantly surprised when I felt master's soft lips reach down and plant a kiss on my forehead. I sat there stunned as he turned away, a dust of pink on his cheeks whilst he stared at the moon above us.

I gave out a small giggle at his actions. Letting my eyes settle on his figure, my thoughts drifted along as I realised just how much he had truly grown.

It had been 2 years since the defeat of Abe No Seimei and a lot of things had drastically changed since then. Master now at 17 years of age had succeeded the position of being the third supreme commander, officially becoming the head of the Nura Clan and the lord of the pandemonium. Fortunately nothing tragic had encountered the Nura Clan since the Nue, and so master spent the majority of his days tightening the bond between humans and yokai, as well as going out every other night to recruit more worthy demons to join our ranks.

I smiled, pleasantly happy with how much the young master had grown into a fine young man. And although no one had dared to say anything nor had the young master every really breached such the topic, everyone knew that Master Rikuo had changed. Day after day, he became more accepting of his demonic which may have been the reason as to why his day and night form had slowly merged together. As Rikuo grew older his human gradually morphed into his night form, now he was the spitting image of his yokai counterapart, tall, broad and lean, with sharp features, albeit his hair that had grown longer but stayed the same brown and black. It was also during the time that he had discarded his glasses, arguing that he never needed them anyways and was only an instrument that concealed his superior sense of sight, now he no longer had any reason to hide such an advantage. But despite all these physical changes the younger master stayed the same in mind and heart, Rikuo would always be our Rikuo-sama... well almost all the same, it would have been a lie if Tsurara had said that he hadn't become much more confident in his approaches to MANY things. Hell be damned, but this past year alone had everyone suspecting that their gullible little Rikuo wasn't so oblivious anymore, he really was starting to become more sly and a lot more like his night counterpart in that department.

I pondered hard, knowing how hard this year had been in concealing my raging jealousy. I never hid my feelings for the young master, despite knowing that my chances were slim and that he would more than likely mate with a human (with Kana Ienaga being a promising candidate) even though the fox's curse had been nullified. I always did my best in showing him the care I had towards him every day. He was the most important person in my life after all. But contrary to popular belief, I knew my place, therefore when that dreaded time comes and he chooses to give his heart to another then I would gladly take my rightful place as his trusted aid, and only as his aid.

I knew that Master had an inkling of how my feelings for him ran deep, yet he has never said anything, something that I was glad for as I wasn't big on confrontation but lately Master's unusual sweetness had watered the budding hope in my heart, that maybe he could feel something for someone like me? Yet of course I knew to be careful but the hope was there.

And so I smiled at Rikuo-sama, my heart on my sleeve as I watched him place his yukata back on before turning to me.

"You took your scarf off..." he points out, his gaze pin pointing the blue scarf that I placed behind me.

I nodded and gave a small hum in reply.

Master didn't say anything else, his eyes lingering on my neck and the heat of his stare had me clasping the area, covering it. This seemed to have brought him back to his senses as he shook his head and turned to anything but me.

Shrugging off his odd behaviour I opened my mouth to ask him a question.

"Master, what happened? How did you hurt yourself?" My voice was laced with concern and Master's eyes softened at me as he patted my head in reassurance.

"I'm fine, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." I snorted at this to which he raised a brow at me.

I glanced at his bandaged up body as if to prove my point and he sighed, "This is nothing and you know it. You should've seen how I left those bastards" I bit my lip, truth be told these cuts were mere grazes in comparison to the injuries master had received 2 years ago, but that was then and this was now, it was just unusual for him to come home this hurt nowadays.

Rikuo gave out a deep sigh as a worried look still hovered over my face, "Hmm, my Yuki-Onna needs to stop worrying about me so much. I'm sorry if I've worried you alright, I promise I'll be more careful next time, okay?" The soft tone in his voice and his promise had me whipping my head to look at him, a small smile had graced his lips and god forbid that I swoon. Seemingly entranced by Waka's smiling face I found myself nodding my head in agreement.

Silence ensued between us before my yawn broke the peace of the night. Sleep was catching up to me once again. I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes but my eyelids felt heavier, wanting to shut.

"Sleepy?" I heard master ask. I nodded my head at him, half dazed from sleepiness.

Not paying attention, I didn't give notice to when I suddenly felt like I was floating as my whole body was lifted off the floor and into the air. Strong arms wrapped around my tiny form and I snuggled closer to the source of warmth that was reaching out to me, my eyes giving in as they shut close and darkness consumed me.

a/n. edited version.

friendly warning: some bad words will be used here and there and it's rated m for a reason even though it might not look it right now, so I advise the underage to turn away BUT I can't exactly stop anyone, so at least please proceed with caution :) much love my readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. It's the summer holidays for me and even though I've got tons of work to do I'd rather write than even think about education right now ahh! (but stay in school kids!) Would you all be worried if I said that I have no idea where I'm going with this story but rather I'm spontaneously making up the whole plot along the wayyy hehe. I've got a rough idea but the details are lacking, but I hope you still enjoy**

 **Also, big mention to BerryBiru - imagine my surprise when I suddenly get a notification telling me that someone had left a review, it got me giddy for sure! I won't lie, I've also bit feeling a bit demotivated when it comes to writing lately so your comment really pushed me to go and write some more, please look forward to this story! :)**

* * *

Tsurara's POV

I woke up with a soft groan, my body moving closer to the source of warmth next to me as I let myself curl into something hard yet soft, clinging into whatever was besides me as if my life had depended it. I was far too comfortable and the warmth that radiated towards me was much too nice to pass up, I would gladly melt into a puddle of water for the comfort this warmth had provided.

But as the said 'warmth' gave out groan of their own, my senses sprung back to life as blood rushed to my face.

I blinked my eyelids open, wincing slightly at the bright rays that seeped into the room. Though my sudden blindness only supported my dreaded thoughts. I most definitely was not in the comfort of my own room. Fortunately for Kejōro and I, our room didn't have the luxury of being greeted by any sunlight in the morning as we were located at the further end of the mansion, away from where the sun would rise.

Sighing I looked around, my eyes taking in the room and I immediately knew where I was, _only one person would ever dare hold me for so long and risk getting frozen after all,_ I thought.

Tearing my gaze away from the ceiling I looked behind me only to be greeted with the young master's sleeping face. I watched as Rikuo stayed unbothered, his soft breathing implying that he was still deep in sleep. Staring at Rikuo's face only caused a blush to erupt all over my cheeks, whilst my fingers were itching to brush away the stray brown locks that had fallen over master's closed eyelids but I held my hand back, reminding myself that this situation was already highly inappropriate.

Remembering that I had morning chores to do, I slowly moved away from my master but luck was not on my side as said master suddenly reached out, his arms circling around my waist as I was pulled to a rather hard chest. I only became more embarrassed, the level of intimacy I was receiving from master causing me to become lightheaded. Rikuo only snuggled closer towards me, my struggles in his arms seeming to encourage him further, his grip tightening even more.

I groaned for the second time that morning, giving out an annoyed huff. As much as I loved the feeling of master's arms around me, I really did need to get a move on with my morning chores.

 _Master really was quite clingy_ , I thought as I processed his attached limbs to mine. Though no longer caring and determined to go on ahead and do some chores I gave my legs a kick in an attempt to untangle my limbs from master's own but the guy just wouldn't budge, but still I persevered to struggle further until Rikuo popped one eye open, a clear frown marring his face as he gave a hiss, my kicking legs having accidentally hitting him.

"Would you stop?" Rikuo growled out, gripping my body to his in an attempt to control my violent fits.

"M-master!" I gasped out, surprise evident on my face as I turned my focus to a now fully awake Rikuo with a scowl on his face. My embarrassment only heightened and my need to escape from his hold became even more absolute as I disregarded what Rikuo-sama had said and shifted in his arms.

Rikuo sighed, frustration seeping out of him and I knew his temper really was being put to the test by yours truly. And so he grabbed my arms and clipped my legs in between his, trapping me and stopping my movements.

"Stop Tsurara, that's an order" He said, his command hard but the soft tone of his voice betrayed the sense of authority he was trying to establish over me. I stopped immediately at the word 'order', gulping at the sheer idea of the master being unhappy, and he was unhappy with me.

I couldn't help it as my lips pulled into a pout before shock ran through me as I was once again pulled into hard flesh.

"It's too early Tsurara, let's go back to sleep." Rikuo muttered, his face nuzzled into the crook of my neck. I let out a whine, my thoughts back to my unattended chores once again as I explained to him that I still had work to do, to which master gave a disapproving grunt in reply, "Let Kejoro or someone else do it. You work too hard, besides, am I not your first priority?"

I couldn't really reply to that seeing as Master had pulled out the priority card on me, I silently cursed him in my head, my eyes rolling at him as a triumphant grin etched its way across his face.

Giving up I sighed, my hands gripping Rikuo's clothes as I let myself snuggle closer to him whilst his hands wrapped around me in a protective embrace. Maybe a day off from my morning chores wouldn't hurt so much, especially if it was spent like this. A small grin found its way to my lips and inhaled Master's scent, his natural scent of wood and cherry blossoms all too strong.

"I spoil you too much," I muttered, earning a soft chuckle from him, "you're taking blame for all my unfinished chores though." The young master only hummed in reply, nodding his head.

The sun's bright rays glowed even brighter and although daylight was out, both Rikuo and I couldn't help the sleepiness that threatened to take over our bodies. I felt my eyes becoming drowsy, my breathing synching with masters as he held me.

Though as if someone had decided that we had enough sleep as it was, the sudden rush of footsteps woke us, followed by shouting as the doors to Rikuo's room was yanked open.

"Young Master! Young Master! It's Tsurara! We can't find her! She wasn't there when..." Kejoro's words slowly died out, her brown eyes wide with shock as she stared at us. Next to her was Kubinashi who like the well-endowed brunette also sported a surprised expression.

I gulped at the sight of them, of all the people that could have seen master and I in such a compromising position it had to be the two biggest loudmouths that ALWAYS (albeit unconsciously) spilled everyone's secrets when arguing – they were a whole lot like a bickering couple, worsened by alcohol when added.

"Be quiet." Master growled out, holding my blushing self to his chest as he sat both of us up.

Kejoro and Kubinashi zipped their lips shut, both way too speechless at the sight of us, unable to utter even a sound let alone speak.

"Kejoro-san! Kubinashi-san!" I squeaked out. Kejoro merely gave me a knowing smirk with an underlying promise that she would definitely sit me down and get me to spill until satisfied. Whilst Kubinashi simply raised his brow at me, not quite believing, something that I couldn't fault him in because I myself was still struggling to believe how I had ended up in this particular predicament. I felt the heat travel all the way up to my face and I unconsciously buried my face into Rikuo-sama's chest, unaware that my action had caused him to stiffen as a faint blush dusted his own cheeks.

"Sorry to disturb you both Rikuo-sama. I was just worried after not being able to find Tsurara, but I see that my worries were for naught. Breakfast will be served soon Waka please do get ready." Kejoro says, and rather quickly too as she ushered the still shocked Kubinashi out of the room, the headless man's late reaction coming in the form of shouts of disbelief as they disappeared.

Once the other two were out of sight Rikuo finally turned to me, a tired smile on his face before pulling me back to bed despite my protests.

"Rikuo-sama! No!" I exclaimed after finally being able to escape from his grasp. I stared at the man before me with a hard look, trying to convey my displeasure in his behaviour whilst Rikuo rolled his eyes, turning to face the ceiling, his lips turning into a pout, not liking the feeling of being reprimanded. Watching him, I felt my resolve waver as master pouted because it was too damned adorable. But I shook my head, not falling for his cuteness as I probably would have when he was just a small child.

"Young Master, please get up. I have my morning chores to do and I still have to make sure that you are all ready for school, or did you forget that you had promised Kiyotsugi-kun and the others that you would all spend your morning free periods together?" I told him. He groaned again and I sighed, noting that he really was starting to groan a lot more lately.

I stood up, the covers falling off my body as I smoothened out my clothing and finger combed my dishevelled hair before placing my blue scarf around my neck. As I sorted myself out I could feel the heat of Master's stare, his eyes roaming my body and I tried hard to act nonchalant, pushing down my blush and busied myself, pulling out Master's school clothes from his closet and placing them on a chair.

A small huff escaped Rikuo, and I turned to him, his body sprawled on the futon as he stared at the ceiling and I briefly followed his gaze, staring and wondering what in the world was so interesting about the ceiling.

"Do I have to go?" He asks me, almost pleading me to say no. I rolled my eyes at him and nodded my head.

"Of course you have to go Rikuo-sama. You have school today, besides they are your friends, you should spend some time with them when you can. They haven't said anything but I know they've been missing you lately, you're always out and about doing things for the clan that your subordinates can take care of... they seldom see you anymore...," I bit my tongue before I could add ' _I barely see you anymore',_ though my unsaid words definitely hung in the air. What I had said was no lie, the others really did miss Rikuo-sama (especially Kana, the girl would non-stop bombard me with questions of the young master's whereabouts).

Silence ensued between us as master gave no response. I busied myself with preparing his bag for school, placing in the necessary books and all the stuff that he might need. After a while I gave a sneaky glance towards his direction, my nerves doubling as his eyes locked into mine, his brown orbs staring deep into me as if trying to decipher all the things that I _wanted_ to say but didn't.

"Is that how you feel too... Tsurara?" He says. My gut churned at his question and I frowned. I bit the inside of my cheek, going through my mind for the best possible ways to approach this. Sure I barely saw the young master anymore seeing as he was busy almost all the time and I myself was buried in things to do and sort out between my own clan and the main house, but I couldn't be selfish and I should— No, I do understand better than anyone, seeing as I was the young master's personal attendant. I know more than anyone just how hard and how crucial his job as third supreme commander is. Therefore my feelings of 'loneliness' was a fickle thing in comparison to the seriousness of the issues that the clan sometimes faced.

I shook my head of these foolish thoughts before turning to the master with what I hoped was an authentic enough smile.

"Silly Master Rikuo, of course not! I understand the importance of being the third heir, the young master doesn't need to concern himself of how I feel because I will never be disheartened over such things. Master Rikuo is a very precious person to me but he is also very important to the rest of the Nura Clan, just as how the clan is important to him." I tell him, smile never leaving my face. His stare on me only intensified, his eyes not quite believing me but he shrugged it off, nodding his head.

I sighed in relief, the tension that the previous conversation had brought seeming to have come to an end as Master Rikuo finally stood up, his already loose yukata falling to the floor as he stretched, his muscles flexing. I held in a groan as I raked my eyes over every curve over his defined chest, lingering a little longer at his contracting and relaxing biceps before glancing away, afraid that I'd be caught 'checking him out'.

Feeling a little more than fidgety I quickly finished whatever I was doing before quickly bowing to Master, not daring to look at him in the eye.

"U-um, I've set out your school clothes and prepared your bag Master, please get dressed and come to the main dining area for breakfast as soon as you're finished. I will go now..." I quickly say, rushing to get out of his room but not before I heard a loud chuckle.

And as I escaped his room I heaved out a deep sigh, "What a tease." I muttered under my breathe as I walked off to do my morning chores.

a/n. edited version of chapter two.


	4. Chapter 4

_Meanwhile, past the borders of the Nura Clan, unrelenting fire scorched away at the once luscious forest of the Shikoku Clan..._

"Father!"

"Lord Danuki!"

Screams filled the air as the head of the Shikoku clan lay helpless on the ground, his large body covered in an abundance of blood. Around him were other yokai's who decorated the floor like broken ornaments, many having sustained heavy and severe injuries as they screamed out in pain and agony, some unconscious and a very unfortunate few, dead.

A young man ran to the Tanuki's unmoving body, short black hair stained with blood and seeping into his clothes. Hesitantly he knelt down besides the once mighty leader of the Shikoku clan, fisted hands punching the ground in utter defeat as tears flowed from his face.

"Father!" The young man cried out to which his father responded with a small smile as he grabbed his son by the back and pulled him into his body for some sort of comfort.

"D-d-do not cry my s-son...," He wheezed out, "T-this enemy is strong, we cannot d-defeat them alone... It is unfortunate that t-things have ended t-this way..."

The young man became alert as his father silenced, the larger demon groaning in pain as he gathered his breath before continuing again.

"Go to t-the Nura Clan, y-you must w-warn them of this... I'm s-sorry Tamazuki," Danuki gripped his son closer towards him, using what little strength he had left to cradle his sobbing child. He felt his heart tear into pieces, he couldn't bare to see his son so distraught, he could only wish to have more time.

The past few years had been a blessing to the old yokai, his son's atonement for his sins had opened up another chance for him to mend their relationship and he wouldn't have traded such days for anything in the world.

Before Tamazuki's encounter with the Nura heir, Danuki was constantly plagued with worries for his son, his bloodthirsty determination for power had frightened his father. He would wonder if Tamazuki would forever be lost but fate was good and brought him back his loving son. He would be eternally grateful to the Nura Clan for guiding his child back into the right path. That's why, even if this truly was the end for him, that maybe despite such a bitter way for his long life to end, he was no longer scared or worried for Tamazuki. His son was a renewed man after all, the type of man that would make any father proud.

"T-Tamazuki... my son... I am s-sorry...," Tamazuki shook his head, tears falling from his eyes as he explained to his father that he had nothing to apologise for, "N-no, I'm sorry. M-maybe if I had reached out to g-guide you s-sooner then maybe we would h-have had m-more memories t-together, t-these past 2 y-years have been m-my most memorable... I k-know y-you will do w-well to lead o-our clan... because... y-you are my s-son and I a-am so p-p-proud to b-be your f-father... _Tamazuki, my sweet boy_."

Tears blurred his vision but black eyes widened as he watched his father cough up more blood. Dread filling him at the thought to losing  
his father. His joy was unexplainable as he listened to his fathers words. His life has been spent walking a dark path in a pathetic and subconscious attempt to gain his fathers approval but like karma, Nura Rikuo came along and had changed all that and he was glad. Such a trial had enabled him to make amends with his clan and most importantly his father, and slowly their relationship became better... it became more like that of a father and son's. He no longer wanted to gain power to surpass, but rather to bear a power that would protect those he held dear.

And so he refused to let go, he gripped his father's large hands , squeezing them in reassurance as Danuki's eyes closed, breathing shallow but steady, he then whispered his gratefulness for him before turning around.

Deep obsidian eyes burned with hatred as he stared at the man who gave out a maniacal laugh and the others who stood with him. Harsh fires surrounded the said man as his flames spread and burnt the forest of the Shikoku clan, the souls and spirits residing there crying out. The once scenic greenery reduced to burnt trees and a burning landscape.

The young lord gritted his teeth. Deny as he may, there was no ignoring the fact that they were in total and utter defeat. His father was right, they couldn't possibly defend themselves from such a threat, at least not alone. They were already on the ground kneeling before these monsters.

Their most probably hope was the Nura Clan, for these were not simple rogue demons who wanted a simple one time fun.

Tamazuki's stomach churned as an uneasy gut feeling spread through out his body, his nerves going into overdrive. He knew that the enemy would not stop here, for he had seen that look in the fire wielders eyes. An expression of pure hatred, an evil hunger for immeasurable power... after all, had he not worn a look so similar in the past? Had it not been for Rikuo knocking some sense into him, he would no doubt still have been that wretched man to this day. But he had changed, found serenity and most of all peace with himself. He knew the destruction that look could bestow and he was shaken to the core. This man was, whoever he was, was not someone that could be reasoned with, he didn't come for jokes nor peace negotiations.

Mustering what little sense and bravery he had left, he shook his head of such doomsday thoughts. He had an obligation to spread the word of an immense threat, that a true devil had emerged from hell. Tamazuki's pride churned at the idea of not being able to fight and win, but he would lose this battle to win the war. The younger demon whispered his revenge into the air, the cold breeze bearing witness to his words.

With clenched fists he whistled, calling out for Yosuzume, his trusty attendant. A frown marred his features as his aid appeared, hurt and in a clear struggle. Her appearance had his mouth shutting tight into a grim line, eyes painfully roaming over her bleeding cuts. Though as he stared into her face he felt his emotions stir, anger tripling and pulsating all over.

He knew that Yosozume was never one for emotions, choosing to hide behind that bandana of hers, but now as he stared at her face the look of horror and complete distraught was projected into him and he felt helpless at their predicament.

"Can you fly?" Tamazuki choked out, steadying his wobbling attendant.

She nodded her head, her wings spreading out and flapping as a reply. Tamazuki breathed out in relief, glad that her wings weren't damaged. He observed them, touching the fine feathers in soft strokes before he grasped her hand, his grip tight on hers as Yosozume held his with equal strength and determination.

"Listen... I need you to fly to the Nura Clan. This isn't an enemy we can take on our own, he's to strong." Yosuzume nodded in understanding, eyes downcast as she looked at their intertwined hands. She gave her master's hand one final squeeze before mustering what little strength she had left to fly away, "Be safe, Yosozume. I'll distract them, so go!"

Yosuzume flew away, glancing back to see her master standing in front of the enemies that had invaded and brought havoc to their land. A visible tear escaped her eyes before she turned her head away.

She only flew faster, muscles aching but mind set to reach the Nura Clan. She was the Shikoku clan's only hope, and she wouldn't and couldn't let that hope burn out.

* * *

a.n/ very short chapter, but guess who's back :) know that i never intended to leave this fanfic, but it's crazy how it's been at least 2 years maybe now? I still very much want to finish this though, so hopefully we'll reach that final chapter somehow, but hopefully not too soon, anyways thank you for giving this story a chance, please look forward for more!


	5. Chapter 5

a.n/ the viewpoint will always be in third person unless stated (e.g. Tsurara's POV) otherwise.

Also, please take care of yourselves! With the corona virus becoming a pandemic, pls wash your hands thoroughly as well as making sure to be mindful of yourself and others, praying for everyone affected and everyone's else's safety❤️

tbh im writing this right now with a tube down my nose bc I had to have a procedure done :) kinda uncomfortable but as long as i can write this chapter then we all good❤️

* * *

Kappa grumbled as he swam from side to side, trying to catch the falling water that trickled down the watering can as Kubinashi aimlessly waved around the metal object, not at all caring that he had been completely missing the water yokai's head.

The pond's resident had been expecting the bubbly yuki-Onna to be the one watering him that morning and was dismayed once he found Kubinashi in her place, knowing fully well that the older yokai wouldn't know how to soak him properly. To make matters worst, it had seemed like Kubinashi was more inclined to his thoughts than his chores and Kappa had half the mind to just snatch the watering can and water himself.

"Oi, Kubinashi! We don't have time to daydream, water Kappa properly!" A voice shouted, followed by a busty brunette appearing, one hand on her hip and the other holding a basket loaded with laundry.

The sight of Kejoro seemed to have shaken Kubinashi out of his trance as he immediately dropped what he was holding and stalked towards her.

The woman with long luscious hair merely stared, raising a brow at the man before her. She directed her gaze towards the pond, watching as the water yokai gave a huff before reaching out and grabbing the watering can to water himself. Kejoro sighed, shaking her head at Kubinashi, a hard look of confusion on her face.

"What's your problem?" She asked, brown eyes narrowing dangerously.

Kubinashi's thoughts were running wild, there was a lot he wanted to say but nothing came out, his mouth simply opened and closed. But Kejoro waited, brows furrowed at the gaping Kubinashi.

"Master... Tsurara... when?" He managed to squeeze out, lungs unusually heavy. After the incident that morning his mind had been going haywire with the new revelation. Though he wasn't going to say that he didn't see it coming because on the contrary he did, he just didn't have much faith with it ever happening or their master & Tsurara's relationship ever getting past anything but platonic. _Clearly he was wrong,_ he thought.

To say Kejoro was confused would've been an understatement, did the guy really expect her to get what he meant from those three words? Admittedly she knew what he meant, if his face wasn't already a dead give away but Kejoro wanted to hear it one more time so she could justify her need to give his floating head a good old smack.

Quirking an eyebrow she indicated for Kubinashi to repeat himself and he did, choking out the same 3 words again.

Kejōro groaned, muttering and cursing at how dense her fellow yokai had been.

"Since always, it was bound to happen some time soon, they're both at that age now, besides if you asked me, it should've happened sooner... had it not been for those meddling humans" she had muttered the last bit to herself, not that Kubinashi had heard for he was still in some sort of shock.

 _What an idiot,_ Kejōro thought as she used her hair to give his head a good smack.

That had knocked some sense back into him as he screamed out in pain, glaring at the woman before him who had inflicted the pain, to which she just shrugged off.

"Why don't you use that head of yours and be useful around the house instead of worrying about Master and Tsurara, huh?"

"I'm being serious Kejōro...," Kubinashi sighed, walking over to sit on a stone boulder under one of the many trees in the Nura clan's garden, "I knew Tsurara had growing feelings and that maybe the young master did too, but I always thought Rikuo-sama would have ended up with a human, like that girl... what was her name? Kira... Kara... Kana! For he would always be at her beck and call, saving the girl from anything and everything and even going as far as taking her to the Bakeneko's restaurant, parading her at his side as if she had been his woman."

Kejōro almost choked, this was news to her. She frowned, funny how this little piece of information had gotten lost in her web of gossips. She then glared at Kubinashi not liking the idea that he seemed to be more supportive of that human girl over their lovely Tsurara, something that irked her for she had always been on Tsurara's side when it came for her love for the third heir.

"You seem disappointed Kubinashi. Tsurara is more than good enough, a mere human girl can only wish to even compare to her." Kejōro defended, frustration rising.

Kubinashi's eyes widened, quickly interrupting as Kejōro seemed to misinterpret his words, "No! I know Tsurara is more than deserving of Master Rikuo, she's perfect for him. I... I'm just worried. Rihan-sama had fallen in love with a yokai only for it have been an ill-fated relationship, I don't think anyone one of us could handle it should Rikuo-sama and Tsurara go through the same thing..."

A far away look cast upon the string wielder's eyes as he reminisced the past, hands clenching into fists. He had been the second heir's trusted attendant and his death had been a burden that Kubinashi would forever carry for he had failed in his duty to protect. He had sworn his life to Rihan yet how was it possible that Kubinashi had been there to witness Rikuo grow but his father had not. Nightmares still plagued him of that wretched day, the cries and screams of a young Rikuo and the blood, his master's blood. No one knew but he'd visit Rihan's grave sometimes, beg for his forgiveness over and over again and promise that he would look after Rikuo and guide him in his stead. That's why maybe he was so hesitant of the obvious love that had been blossoming between master and aid, he was terrified at the possibility of history repeating itself.

Silence ensued between them. In all the years, decades and centuries that Kejōro had spent with Kubinashi this had been the side of him that always surprised her the most. For someone so confident in his skills and loyalty he was insecure in ways that maybe no one could really understand. It had been years since the untimely death of the second heir and the wounds from the past had slowly healed or so she thought but glancing at the man who sported a troubled expression before her she knew that one wound had scarred deeper than others.

With swift movement Kubinashi was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace as the basket of clothes dropped to the ground. Bright yellow eyes widened but his arms closed around the smaller frame of the brunette, relishing in the comfort she provided.

"What happened to Master Rihan was something no one could have expected... you have to learn to forgive yourself Kubinashi," her grip on him tightened as she spoke, "Rihan-sama is at peace now, it's time that you are too..."

He only hummed in reply, knowing that she was right, but moving on from the guilt that he felt was hard.

"And I know you're only worried for the young master, he's almost like a son or a brother to us after all, but he's no longer the little boy we once knew. He is the supreme commander now, whatever decisions he makes, we can do nothing but trust in him..."

Kejōro's words held volumes of truth within them. He had known all this. Shaking his head he wondered just how his fear had managed to escalate to the point that he had become hesitant in his trust for Rikuo. The young master had proven time and time again that he was worthy of everything he had now, that he was capable to lead and make decisions for the good of the clan.

"Now come on, I don't have all day to be comforting you!"

The morning's stress was forgotten as the two laughed and bickered like they usually would, the heavy weight on Kubinashi's mind soothed as they carried on with their day.

Over to the side, Kappa lay sprawled above the pond, soaking in the sun as he played with the water with very little care in the world. He listened as Kubinashi and Kejōro's voices grew further away and towards the household that was abuzz with life, with everyone having been awake by now and were carrying on with their own morning routines. He felt his shoulders slump in relaxation as he inhaled the dewy morning air, glad that everything seemed fine as it is.

However his momentary peace was disrupted as he felt a sudden unfamiliar fear spike, his senses on full alert as he jumped, the water reacting with him as they swayed violently at the ominous presence. He watched with narrowed eyes at the dark clouds that were rapidly approaching only to let out a small noise of surprise at the oncoming body that flew and dropped before him. Kappa hurriedly reached for the water to cushion the trespassers fall, catching them just in time before a scurry of screaming yokai's barged into the garden, some with weapons out.

Kurotabo pushed through the crowd, a frown on his face as he watched Kappa hold onto an unconscious yokai, one he was familiar with and had recognised to be Yosozume. To say he was confused would have been an understatement but as blood seeped out of Yosozume's wounds urgency filled within him as he shouted out commands to the smaller ones to carry her into the infirmary and to find Kubinashi whilst he rushed off to inform the first Supreme Commander of the unexpected visitor that had crashed into their home.

Upon reaching Nurarihyon's room, Kurotabo carefully knocked and entered as he heard the first's voice to come in.

Kurotabo faced the small figure of the first commander, his mouth full of sweets as he chewed on one after the other.

"Sweets?" Nurarihyon had his hand stretched out, his palm holding a variety of sweets. Kurotabo's eyes twitched, choosing to refuse the sugary things.

"Nurarihyon-sama, we have a situation," Kuro says as Nurarihyon simply nodded absentmindedly, concentration still on his sweets which undoubtedly irked the weapons specialist, "First Supreme Commander Sir. I said we have a situation."

Had this been any other time, Kurotabo would've had shivers down his spine for speaking in such a manner to his former leader, yet the sickly feeling he had from seeing the beaten and bleeding body of Yosozume overpowered that.

Nurarihyon slowed his eating, sitting up straight as he placed his food to the side, his own demeanour changing at the urgent tone on Kuro's voice.

The older yokai hummed in response, indicating for his subordinate to continue.

"An unfamiliar fear had entered our borders, they were able to get past the Karasu Tengu siblings on there way here where just a few moments ago they had trespassed into the main household... beaten and unconscious. But I do recognise them, it's Yosozume from the Shikoku Clan Nurarihyon-sama."

At this piece of information, Nurarihyon felt unsettled. At his old age he had seen many things, experienced and fought through many battles and through all that, he had developed a sense of foreboding – hearing Kurotabo relay this information to him, he couldn't help the bitter feelings that were surging through his body, as if telling him that something unpleasant was coming.

He heaved a deep sigh before speaking.

"Gather all the clan leaders, I want to hold a meeting with utmost urgency," Kurotabo nodded at this, bowing before rushing to do as he was told whilst Nurarihyon turned his head to the side and spoke to the shadowed corner of the room, "Karasa Tengu... go and bring Rikuo home."

Karasu Tengu appeared from the shadows and bowed before disappearing in a flurry of feathers as he flew away.

Nurarihyon stood from his sitting position and watched the dark clouds gather above them, covering the bright rays of the sun and encasing the town in darkness.

His gut feeling had never been wrong before, so now he was hoping that maybe this time it would be for this unsettling feeling that consumed him had rivalled the intensity he had felt at their encounter with the Nue.


End file.
